


My Family is Extremely (Evil) Weird (For the Most Part)

by CelticGHardy



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's about to learn about some interesting facts about his family. In slightly disturbing ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mom

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the fic I did for [Five times big bang](fivetimesbb.livejournal.com). No one wanted to do art, and I couldn't really find good pictures to use.
> 
> And yes, I bugged people on [Write this fanfic](http://writethisfanfic.dreamwidth.org) to get this done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this got deleted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything you might recognize in this fic. I also don't know Justin's Dad's first name. So, for sake, his name is Andrew.

 

Rita Repulsa felt an odd feeling as she walked around her palace, heading toward the east wing. Unable to place it, she ignored it. Going to Finster's lab, she was planning on asking for a potion that reduced pain. The odd feeling spiked, making her head ache like she had just grew a monster and it was destroyed. She still was not able to place it. “Finster,” she called out, walking into the lab.

 

He looked up from his work on a chemical mixture. Catching sight of her pain, he hurried over to help her into a chair. “What can I get for you, My Queen?” he inquired, standing up after seating her.

 

“One of your potions for pain,” she ordered, barely holding in a wince as the scientist moved to a storage cabinet at the wall. Opening it, he perused several small bottles before coming across the one he needed.

 

“I think I need to make more,” he noted, going over to hand it to her. She drank the contents in one gulp. He waited a minute for the potion to work before asking, “My Queen, I must ask, are you still having the spikes?”

 

“Ugh, yes.”

 

“Are there any correlations? Are you doing something right before they hit? A spell, or some type of action?”

 

“No, I cannot think of what is causing them.”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

At the exact moment Rita is receiving the spikes, down in Angel Grove, the Turbo Rangers were fighting a new monster called the Pirate of Pier. While the rest were fighting Piranhatrons, the youngest, Justin Stewart, was trying to stop the planting of a detonator on a tugboat that would meet a Navy ship. Unable to place it anywhere without Justin trying to grab it, he got angry. “All right, little Ranger, you want this so much,” he growled, placing something on the underside, “You can have it!”

 

The new addition wrapped metal arms around Justin's body when he threw the bomb at him, trapping him. The detonator was directly over his chest, and changed its trigger mechanism from initiating on contact to counting down with his rapidly rising heartbeat. “Oh man,” he groaned, trying to calm down and slow down the countdown.

 

The Pirate yelled to the other Rangers, “Let's see you get your young friend out of this.” With his mission partly accomplished, he vanished with the foot soldiers.

 

“Justin!” The four others ran over.

 

“Guys, stay back!” he shouted. The counter was heading down faster.

 

“Justin, you need to calm down,” Tommy ordered, “Practice the meditation technique we've been working on.” He nodded and started breathing slowly while clearing his mind. “Adam, lets see if we can't separate him from the detonator.”

 

The two approached carefully. After a minute of looking over the mechanism, Adam noticed the connection point. He pointed it out to Tommy, who nodded in unspoken agreement. He began unscrewing the detonator carefully from the metal arms and slowly moved it off the attachment after. “Got it,” he breathed.

 

“Excellent, can you disable it here?”

 

“No, there's no way to get into the casing without activating it.”

 

“Then we should get it to some place deserted and destroy it,” Tanya brought up.

 

Tommy nodded, “Adam, you and Kat work on getting the coils off. Tanya, head out with me.” They all agreed and went to work.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Rita waited for the next time the odd feelings returned to act. It was a couple of days until she felt them begin again. Once they started back up, she concentrated on them, using her magic to hone in. Finster was at her side with a potion in case.

 

There were flashes, a monster that looked to be Divatox's style, fighting three of the rangers. “Justin, we need to get to the plate on his chest; it covers his weak spot,” Yellow yelled at her.  _No, not me. I'm seeing this through the new blue Ranger._

 

“Got it,” he shouted back, pulling out a blaster and fiddling with a dial on its side before firing. The plate glowed at the blast site, allowing Tommy to cut through it, killing the monster.

 

She pulled out her trance after the battle ended. “Do you require the potion, My Queen?” Finster inquired.

 

“No, I don't need it,” she effectively dismissed. He walked off with the potion and left her sitting on her throne to work out her thoughts. Rita had never dealt with this Ranger in combat. She was done with dealing with the Rangers when this one came onto the team. Her magic found him familiar, latching on quickly, even before she realized it. Not having any ideas, she decided to walk down to the kitchens for a snack. She made it out of the room before she felt pain in her hand. Her nails had cut into the palm when she focused, causing blood to well up.

 

 _Blood_ .

 

Her previous thought of food vanished as she moved to Finster's lab. “Finster, what do we have in putties?” she shouted, bringing him from his work.

 

“Around twenty or so.”

 

“I need three for a capture mission. I also need a chair or table to keep him from moving while I perform a spell.”

 

“Why not use a incapacitating spell?”

 

“It might interfere, and I cannot have that if I want the spell to work perfectly.”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Justin was walking home from a day dealing with the sports car. Now he just wanted dinner and some sleep. He turned the corner of a building and came across a gray figure, waiting. At least it was until it saw him, then it started attacking. “What are you?” he asked in between two kicks to force it back. It tried attacking again and he knocked it to the ground.

 

He waited for it to stand back up when he heard two sets of footsteps heading toward him. Turning, Justin didn't move in time to escape two other gray figures that grabbed him. He wasn't able to kick them off before he felt the familiar pull of teleportation, although it wasn't like Zordons. His eyes readjusted and he found himself in a room with pillars surrounding it.

 

The putties placed him on a table with straps to keep him in place. Struggling all the way, he didn't stop once they had him down. “What's going on?” he shouted, seeing several others come forward. He focused on Rita. “Who are you?”

 

She focused on her spell, chanting around her crystal ball. Another figure, one that looked vaguely of a species of dog, removed his morpher, key and communicator. “No!”

 

The spell started doing its work. A fog clouded the ball and she finished the spell and waited to see if it turned color. A second after, it turned blood red. Rita wasn't very happy when the result came in. “This is just as I feared,” she mourned. “Leave us!” The putties and Finster left, leaving Justin still strapped to the table and her at the crystal ball.

 

“Do you know who I am?”

 

Justin looked over to her as she asked. “No,” he answered.

 

“I am Rita Repulsa, enemy of Zordon. Thousands of years ago, I had conquered many planets when Zordon defeated me and imprisoned me. Before that happened, I had given birth. I sent the child to the father, unsure of where he was now. Unknown to me, he was living on Earth and in the year nineteen eighty-six.”

 

Justin put together the last sentence and jumped. “You believe me to be your child?” He shook his head. “No way. My Mother was Beth Stewart.”

 

“My magic does not lie. You are my son.”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Tommy was glad he was alone in his room when his communicator went off. He checked around still in case anyone was coming close. “I'm here, Zordon,” he replied.

 

“Tommy, you need to come to the Power Chamber.”

 

“All right.” He stood up and waited for the familiar pulling feeling of teleportation before glancing up at his mentor. He noticed that no one else was around. “Zordon?”

 

The man noticed his confusion and explained, “This requires your unique knowledge.” He brought up a video on the screen.

 

He saw Justin fighting putties and was even more confused. Then he saw a familiar teleportation happen to Justin. “Rita. What would she want with Justin?”

 

“I do not know at the moment. Tommy, you must go up to the moon base and get Justin back.”

 

“On it.”

 

The base hadn't changed in the years he had been here. “Where would they be keeping him?” he muttered, looking around.

 

He came across the room that had been his first introduction to Rita, where the spell was cast to bow to her command. In the middle was a table and on it was Justin. He rushed over to start untying him. “Tommy?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, Justin,” he reassured, “Come on, lets get you out of here.”

 

He shook his head. “I can't. They have my morpher and my communicator.”

 

He nodded, “All right, do you know who took it?”

 

“He was white, not human.”

 

“All right, I think that's Finster.” He looked for a place to hide Justin. There was a small alcove that probably held some statue. “Here, stay here while I go get your things back. Okay?” Justin nodded and crouched to become smaller while he went to retrieve the items.

 

He crept slowly to the laboratory, watching out for those walking around. Finster was working on a chemical reaction, but that didn't fool him into thinking Finster didn't know he was there. He swiped the communicator, morpher and key before hurrying back. Once giving it to Justin, they moved to a place that was empty and where Tommy had teleported in before calling for Zordon to get them out.

 

The Power Chamber only had Alpha and Zordon inside. “Ayayay, Justin,” Alpha exclaimed.

 

“Justin, are you alright?” Zordon asked. He nodded his head, still a little unnerved. “What did Rita want with you?”

 

“I... She thinks she's my mother.”

 

“Mother?” Tommy questioned.

 

“She did a spell and she said that her magic doesn't lie and it told her that I was her child, one she gave up.”

 

Zordon looked contemplative at the recent news. “Justin, would you object to a second test, one done on the scanners here?” He shook his head. “Alpha.” The robot led Justin to a machine that had a bed underneath it. Once settled, he started the scan, passing over twice before being allowed to get off.

 

After a few minutes, Alpha read the results. “Rita was telling the truth,” he announced, “She is your mother.”

 

Stunned, Justin didn't say anything and just moved a little ways away before teleporting out of the Chamber. Tommy followed him out, nodding to Zordon before teleporting. The area where he had gone was a small beach near the lake. Justin was seated near the edge. He sat down next to him. Not knowing how to start, he asked, “How are you feeling?”

 

Justin gave him a stare before actually answering. “Angry. Confused. My dad lied to me about who my Mother was.”

 

“He didn't lie. Rita didn't raise you, didn't care for you. Your real mom did.” They just sat there for a while for Justin to process everything.

 

“What if I'm like her?”

 

“You won't be.”

 

“But...”

 

“Look, Rocky sent you, but the Powers chose you. Besides, you have us to help you out,” he argued. “Did I ever tell you how I first became a Ranger?”

 

“Uh nuh.”

 

“I was new to Angel Grove,” he began, “And I ended up fighting Jason in a spar. Rita was watching for people that could take on the Power Rangers and saw me. After testing me with a few putties, she brought me up to her Moon palace and made me her Green Ranger. I was working for her.”

 

“I almost destroyed them. Tore apart the Command Center, disabled Alpha and sent Zordon someplace where the Rangers couldn't contact him. I was fighting them and was holding a sword that kept me in the power of Rita. They destroyed it and I was freed from her spell. They could have turned their backs or hurt me, but they didn't. They knew that it wasn't my fault. It's not your fault you're related to Rita.”

 

He pondered over the small story before a small smile stole on his face. “I guess you're right.”

 

Tommy threw an arm around him and dragged him up. “Come on, Kat was supposed to be performing today. We promised her we wouldn't miss it,” he reminded.

 

 


	2. Grandfather

It was three weeks after Rita kidnapped Justin. The shock of finding out that she was his biological mother had worn down enough to not freak him out every time he thought about it. They were wary of any powers he may develop later and watched out for signs that she would come back and try to claim him again.

 

Today, Tommy and Adam were walking him to the shelter after a baseball game with Rocky, Jason and Zack. He had liked meeting a few more of the Rangers before him. The game had run late and during a change he had to call in to inform them he might be back after curfew. They hadn't taken it well, but finding out about the group he was with, they allowed it.

 

Ms. Whetherflee allowed Justin in, waving to the two others that then left. “You have to go to Mr. Anderson's office,” she reported, heading to the living room to start telling kids to wash up.

 

He groaned and headed for the mans office. The door closed, he knocked twice. “Who is it?” Mr. Anderson yelled.

 

“Justin Stewart.”

 

“Justin, come in.” He opened the door and stepped in. He waited to be waved over and sat in the chair indicated. “You're not in trouble,” he cited.

 

“Okay....”

 

“We may have gotten in contact with your grandfather on you father's side. Do you know anything about him?” Justin shook his head. “We got an answer back and he's willing to meet with us over possibly taking you in.”

 

He was confused. His Dad never mentioned he had a grandfather, but then he didn't tell him about his biological mother. Unsure of what to say, he mumbled, “Okay?”

 

“He's coming in two days. You have nice clothes that are clean and not full of holes?” he questioned, glancing at his clothes.

 

Justin looked down to see he had worn his jeans with knee holes and his shirt was greased from work on Tommys race car. “Yes.”

 

“Wear them when he visits.” Effectively dismissed, he walked out of the office and toward his room.  _ A grandfather that I had not idea about is planning on meeting with me. This could either turn out really good or really horribly. _

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

The man that walked into the shelter did not look like he meant to be there. A gray two piece fitted suit was paired with a white button up. Ms. Whetherflee spotted him. “Are you Mr. Stewart?” she inquired.

 

“Yes,” he confirmed.

 

“Mr. Anderson's office is on the right that way,” she pointed. He nodded his thanks and walked down to the mentioned room.

 

Justin was working on some school work when his 'grandfather' walked in. He paused to look up. Mr. Anderson stood up to greet him. “Mr. Stewart,” he introduced, “Bruce Anderson. The young man over there is Justin.” He paused to allow them to greet each other. “We would like to talk about placing Justin in your care.”

 

“Of course,” he said, taking a seat.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

The next monster attack, Justin was moving automatically. Anytime he talked, it was to reply to questions or direct someone. There were no quips or jokes from the young man. After the monsters defeat, they went to the Juice Bar. Adam and Tanya were talking about the latest album from a favorite band. Tommy had to rush out after getting a message from his uncle. Kat watched Justin pick at his sandwich instead of eating quickly like he had before. She asked, “Justin, what's wrong?”

 

He didn't look at her when he answered, “Nothing.”

 

“Justin, you're not eating.”

 

He stopped tearing apart his sandwich. “The shelter found someone for me to stay with. Supposedly, it's my Grandfather, my Dad's Dad, but he's never talked about him and I never met him until Monday.”

 

“Are you worried?”

 

“A little. There must have been a reason why my Dad never talked about him, or that he never visited.”

 

“There must be a reasonable answer. Maybe your Grandfather couldn't be contacted until recently. Your father may not have found the right time to tell you about him.”

 

Justin thought the new suggestions thought and found reason in them, but it still didn't sit well. “I don't know. Something just feels wrong.”

 

“I think you need to give it a chance,” she said, “Now actually eat your sandwich.” Kat went back to her milkshake and watched until he actually picked up his remade sandwich and started eating.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Saturday had Justin moving into his Grandfather's house. He told the shelter the house hadn't been maintained beyond once a month cleaning and minimal servicing. Once he declared it ready for habitation, Justin was allowed in.

 

The house was a bit larger than he expected. It was two stories and a bit wide in the front, clearly showing a large entrance way, living room to its right and study-library to the left. Single briefcase and backpack in his hand, Justin walked up and knocked before waiting for someone to answer.

 

It wasn't his grandfather, but a middle aged woman that answered. “You must be Justin. Come in,” she greeted, stepping aside. “I'm Janice, Mr. Stewart's house assistant. Cleaning, laundry and shopping are my areas. Any requests or necessary items, tell me, got it?” He nodded and walked with her as she pointed out areas in and out of the house. “The study is off-limits, even to me, so is his bedroom.”

 

“He doesn't want you to clean them?”

 

“Nope. He does it himself.” Justin's bedroom was already done in a deep blue, close to the color of his Ranger suit. The sheets were a solid blue, a few shades lighter. The carpet was a gray that matched the rest of the house. “Your Grandfather is out finishing some legal papers. I plan on him returning at six and around six-thirty, dinner will be ready.”

 

“Okay.” She walked out of the room, leaving him alone. Dinner was a quiet affair, his Grandfather not starting any conversation and Justin not knowing how to initiate. He left and locked himself in his study after dessert. Unsure of what to do, he went back up to his room.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

“Hey,” Kat greeted, motioning to Justin to join her and Tanya.

 

“Hi,” he shot back.

 

“How's the situation with you and your grandfather?” Tanya asked. Justin looked at her. “Kat told me.”

 

After glancing at her, he answered, “He's.... I don't know. We don't really talk. He works early in the morning to dinner time and then locks himself in his study afterward.”

 

“It's been like that ever since you moved there?” Kat inquired.

 

“Four week ago. Sometimes he doesn't come out of his study. Not last weekend, the one before, he went in on Friday and didn't come out until Monday morning.”

 

“You're being left by yourself?” Tanya brought up.

 

“There's Janice, she takes care of the house and he is there but....”

 

“He's not 'there'.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Maybe you should start the conversation. Ask him things about your Dad, your Grandmother,” Kat suggested.

 

“Ask him about his job, hobbies,” Tanya added.

 

Justin nodded, “Yeah, thanks.”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Three days later, Justin tried to ask some questions about his job. With no response, he moved onto his Dad and Grandmother, who he had never heard of either. There was still nothing from him as he went to his study.

 

Justin sighed in frustration. He couldn't get anything out of him, unless it was a command to get out of his way or stay out of certain rooms. He was about ready to stalk back up to his room when he noticed the door of the study adjacent. Curious, he looked in. There was no sign of his grandfather. “Where did he go?” he pondered, “Maybe he went for a drink.” He checked the kitchen and found no one. Standing for a minute, he decided to listen for anyone else in the house. The only noises came from the plumbing and insects outside. “He couldn't have left without me being able to hear him.”

 

About ready to start searching the study, he heard a crackle before the familiar sound of teleportation. Justin hid around the corner of the study and watched as a monster stepped out. He looked to be made of muscle with metal accents in certain areas. His right hand held a staff with a Z on top. With two taps of the staff, he changed into the man he knew as his grandfather. The staff shortened and became a pen, which he stuck in a pocket. He then walked out of the house.

 

“What?”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

His drawing skills weren't high, but he was able to mostly get what he saw on paper. He was finishing details when Adam looked over his shoulder. “What are you drawing?” he asked.

 

He was mildly shocked, but only looked up at him. “It was something I saw,” Justin vaguely answered.

 

“Huh, where?”

 

“I think I saw it on the TV,” he lied.

 

“Okay,” he said, “Kat and Tanya are going to head to the mall in an hour. They say you're welcome to join them.”

 

 _ Kat and Tanya shopping? I barely escaped from their last trip. _ “No thanks,” he declined quickly, getting back to his drawing.

 

Adam waited until he was out of hearing and sight range from Justin before bringing his communicator up. “Hey, Tommy, are you there?”

 

A minute went by before he answered, “Yeah, I'm here.”

 

“Does Justin know anything about Rita and Zedd?”

 

There was a pause as Tommy thought about how to answer that question. He knows about Rita, but he didn't know if he had ever been shown or told about Zedd. “He knows about Rita, but I'm not sure about Zedd. Why?”

 

“He was drawing Zedd. Claimed to have seen him on the TV.”

 

_ Justin. _ “Try talking to him again. See if he knows who Zedd is.”

 

“Got it,” Adam said, confused. He went back to the table Justin had been at to find he had left. “He might have gone home.” Convincing himself, he started the journey to his house.

 

After Adam went back to Justin, Tommy checked in with Zordon. Alpha answered. “Yes, Tommy.”

 

“I think we need to go back over Justin's scan.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Zedd may be Justin's grandfather,” he reported.

 

“We will check that possibility,” Zordon told him.

 

Justin walked in the house, surprised that the front door was unlocked.  _ Janice must be home. _ He shut it and walked upstairs to his room to drop off his backpack. He walked across an open door and back pedaled to double check what he saw.

 

Janice was lying on the floor, bullet wound in her head creating a blood pool. He slowly became scare as he backed up and started moving quickly to the front door. His hand was on the knob when it was pulled back and his arm was twisted behind his back. Another hand came up and covered his mouth before turning around. There was a second man holding a gun. “There shouldn't be anyone else here,” he accused his partner.

 

Forcing his head up to look at him, he stared at Justin before saying, “Info said he took in his grandson. Him, too?”

 

“Might be more useful than that woman. Throw him down in the basement,” he decided.

 

Justin was forced into the kitchen. The door to the basement was opened and the man didn't throw, but pushed him in before shutting the door. He immediately tried the knob, finding it locked. His second thought was to kick the door open and run, but he heard a chair being wedged underneath the knob. “No,” he moaned.

 

Adam had just walked up and gotten to the door when he heard the two men talking. Flattening to the side of the house, he glanced in and saw the second man drag Justin to the back. Moving quickly to the back, he watch him get locked in the basement. He quickly looked down to see if there was any way to get Justin out through the windows. “Too small, but I can still talk to him,” he muttered. Figuring out it was locked on the inside, he carefully tapped to get Justin's attention and not the men in the house.

 

Justin rushed over and opened the window. “Adam!”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Janice is dead.”

 

“They killed her?” He received a nod. He didn't want to leave Justin there, but he wouldn't be able to get him out without a few sounds that would alert them. Teleporting would be suspicious and it looked like they had a gun. Power Ranger or not, fighting against that would be stupid. “All right, I'm going to go as fast as I can and call the police.” Justin nodded and he moved out of sight of the windows before running to the closest house he could see.

 

Mr. Stewart was just getting home and was greeted by the two men that had broken in. “Stewart, long time no see,” the gun holder said.

 

“Five years since you left us on the Trachet expedition,” the other one mentioned.

 

“And the reason you come visiting today is why?”

 

“Heard you popped up again,” the gunman noted, “Nice house. Nice assistant.”

 

“Even got a grandkid. I'm surprised your son isn't here.”

 

Stewart was getting annoyed with the two men. Pulling his pen out of his right pocket, he extended it into his staff. He then dropped his human disguise. Lord Zedd stood before the two human attackers. Freaking out, they started moving to the back. He stopped them by shutting all the doors in the entry way and the hallway. With a few more movements, they ended up tied up on the floor, backs against each other with gags in their mouths.

 

With the threat eliminated, he moved around his house. He found Janice's body and started making arrangements for burial and a search for a new one. He got down to the kitchen and noticed the chair against the basement door. He changed back into his human disguise before taking it away and opening the door.

 

Justin was at the bottom of the stairs when he opened the door. “Come up, it's safe,” he told him. He walked up, hearing a police siren in the distance. “I suppose that would be for us.” They walked out of the house when the first of the responders pulled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eee, I forgot about this one. 'Bruce Anderson' is a reference to two aliases that Bryce Larkin had on _Chuck_. (Or, the Anderson could also reference Cooper from _Glee_ , but I was going for Bryce.)


	3. Stepmother

Divatox was out of the sub. It was miserable. The air stank, not only because of the closed air system, but because of the farts that her henchmen had been letting out. The last one had been the worst and now she was walking around while they aired out the submarine.

 

She wasn't in Angel Grove, but a city around a hundred miles away. She stopped by a bar, thinking about getting a bottle of the most alcoholic drink she could, which wouldn't be much by her standards, but it was a start.

 

Instead, she ended up next door, at a diner where there was a man sitting at a booth, staring at a paper.  _ He's not bad looking, for Earth standards.  _ She walked in, uncaring that she was still in her normal outfit. Most of the humans around Angel Grove didn't pay attention. These ones were, staring at her while she made her way to the man. He only looked up when she seated across from him. “Hello,” he politely greeted.

 

“Hi,” she flirted, “What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to find a job,” he answered, not really registering her flirting. The man had just lost his wife and concentrated on getting a good job to raise his son on.

 

“Sounds rough,” she continued, “How about you take a break from that and show a girl around?”

 

He looked up to politely tell her to back off and stopped. She was beautiful, the purple hair not looking outrageous, but complimenting the gold mask. The bodice she wore hugged her curves well, as well as setting off the slight tan she had.  _ Maybe I can take a few hours for myself. I've been running ragged trying to get a job and get back. _ “Sure.”

 

She got up and dragged him up along side. “Let's go,” she ordered, letting him leave a few dollars for the bill and tip before going outside.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Divatox was in love, as much as a evil space pirate could. The man she picked up was wonderful, not blinking an eye at her 'family' or her place of living. She didn't invite him to the Power Ranger battles, or show him the monsters and other things she did.

 

He bought her nice gifts, nothing too fancy, but he brought things that were meant for her instead of gold and silver that could be exchanged for money. Sometimes flowers would show up and she never got the reason why you would send flowers, but the gesture still rang within her and she liked it. In between job searches, he would drop by and just take her out. The human way of wooing someone was fun.

 

She doesn't know why her family was in shock when she told them she was going to marry him. Mama D didn't really care, saying she didn't need a husband in her life. Elgar was happy, but that's because she hadn't been going off on them and figured if she married him, she'd be happy a lot more. General Havoc wanted to meet the man and find out everything about the man. Maybe it was because he was human, or he wasn't evil. Always time to turn people.

 

“Porto,” she called, walking into his laboratory.

 

“Yes, Divatox,” he answered, not bothering to look up from his project.

 

“I want something that will make sure he agrees to my proposal.”

 

“Biological or mechanical?”

 

“Temporary, but long enough that I don't have to worry about him backing out at the last minute.”

 

“I believe I can have something ready for you within the next twenty-four hours. Do you plan on seeing him before then?”

 

“No, he's visiting his son,” she told him.

 

“He has a son?”

 

“Yeah, haven't met the twerp yet. That's the next time we get together. He wants us to meet each other since we're getting close.”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

“Dad, what did you say her name was again?” Justin Stewart asked his father as the man picked him up from the house.

 

“Diana Vox,” he replied, walking to the theater that they were going to meet her at.

 

 _ Diana Vox. Di Vox. No! _ His fears were founded as they walked up to the theater.  _ My Dad fell in love with Divatox! _

 

Divatox looked over at the two coming up the sidewalk.  _ Why is that blue brat hanging out with my future husband? Oh please don't tell me... _ “Diana,” he called out, “I want you to meet my son, Justin.”

 

_Hell's bells._

 

On either side of Andrew Stewart, Divatox and Justin pretended the other was someone else completely. It was the weirdest day for either of them, and neither were alone with the other, if they could help it.

 

“Porto, I need that little project done just a bit faster. With a few adjustments.”

 

“Guys, my Dad's dating Divatox!”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Dimitria had them meet in the Power Chamber after Justin contacted all of them through the communicators. TJ was the first to ask. “Divatox?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah. I didn't even know until we went to the movie tonight. He only called her Di on the phone.”

 

“Do you think this is a plot to get to you?” Carlos asked.

 

“No, I don't even think she knew until he brought me to meet her.”

 

“How did Divatox even find your dad?” Ashley asked.

 

“I don't know,” he admitted, “He said she just walked in from the street when he was at a diner in Reefside.”

 

“Why was she in Reefside?” Cassie pondered.

 

“I don't think that's the main cause of concern,” Carlos lightly joked.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Andrew didn't know why Diana had called him the next day, but she was apparently excited for what she was planning. She was waiting at a bench in the park, holding a bottle. “Diana,” he called, jogging over and sitting next to her. He lightly kissed her before pulling back.

 

Divatox, during the kiss, used the bottle she was holding to deliver a spray of pheromones directly onto the two of them. He would fall deeper in love with him and the proposal would go over a lot smoother. “Hey there, handsome. So, I have a very important question for you,” she informed.

 

The pheromones were taking effect. His eyes were a bit hazy and his smile was wide, but it looked more like a drug side effect than a real smile. “Yeah?”

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

He thought about it for a minute. “Yes, yes I will marry you.” They started kissing again and Divatox had to bring him along to the submarine when she started getting aroused.

 

After Andrew fell asleep in her bed, she made her way out to the main room of the submarine. “Porto, start making arrangements. He said yes!”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Justin was walking home with his thoughts on homework. He didn't notice the Piranhatrons sneaking up on him and was paying attention to his book when a net fell over him. “Hey!” he shouted, trying to get loose while they picked him and his things up. “What are you doing?” _Not again._ As soon as they had a good grip on him, the bunch was teleported.

 

The room they landed in had Elgar and General Havoc waiting for him. They seemed to be a bit cleaner, but he had never been this close to inspect them. “Good, you brought him unharmed,” Havoc commended, reaching for a light blue suit that was hanging off of a pipe in the room they were in.

 

“We need to get him out of the net to get the suit on him,” Elgar ordered. The piranhatrons took back the net and then left Justin in the room with the two.

 

“What do you guys want with me? And what do you mean get a suit on me?” he demanded.

 

“For the wedding,” Havoc announced, “Your father's in another room, getting prepared.”

 

“Now come on, shrimp, we need to get you ready.”

 

Elgar started pulling off his shirt. “Hey! I can get dressed by myself,” he snapped, “A little privacy please?” The two turned their backs, but didn't leave. Dressed in the suit, Elgar and Havoc turned around after he had his bow tie in place.

 

“This is to ensure you don't try anything at the ceremony,” Havoc told him as chains were placed around his wrists, blocking him from his communicator and his morpher. He was led to a room with a few people already there. He only recognized Zedd and Rita, although Zedd didn't know that Justin knew about his real form. He was forced to sit next to a woman that wasn't too happy to be there. Elgar tried calling her grandma and got smacked for it. _She's Divatox's mother? That explains things._

 

“Oh, one more thing,” Elgar mentioned, and a gag was stuffed in his mouth and tied behind his head. Justin glared at him and he just started laughing silently.

 

His father was already by the altar, black tux just a size larger than his frame. There was no best man and no bridesmaids. Apparently, he was the last person needed, as someone started playing a more ominous version of the bridal march.

 

Divatox came out with the same armor and cape that she usually wore. Her skirt was actually whole, replacing the other one she had. She walked herself down the aisle and stood beside Andrew. The priest started talking, but Justin wasn't paying attention. It was the same speech that someone on earth might have said, but the priest wasn't human, the wife to be was a space pirate and her fiance was the son of Zedd and father to a Power Ranger.

 

The ceremony ended and Divatox ordered everyone out. Justin was unchained and then kicked out of the sub. Thankfully, someone gave him back his schoolbooks and other clothes before leaving him on the beach. Checking his communicator, his morpher and his key, he didn't notice anything wrong with it.  _ Better safe than sorry. _ “Alpha, come in.”

 

“Justin, where have you been? TJ and Cassie called in earlier when they couldn't find you. Carlos and Ashley are out there looking for you,” he berated.

 

“It's a long story, Alpha,” he said, “Can you just teleport me back to the Chamber?”

 

“Sure thing, kid.” He made sure to have everything before feeling the pull and seeing the bright light before feeling the hard floor of the Power Chamber under his feet. Two more lights showed Carlos and Ashley being brought in.

 

“Justin!” Cassie shouted, running over to give him a hug, “Where were you?”

 

“And why are you wearing a tux?” TJ asked.

 

“Divatox married my Dad.”

 

The four shouted, “What?”

 

Dimitria calmly said, “Rangers. We must give Justin a chance to explain.”

 

“She sent a few piranhatrons to grab me after school. Porto and Elgar had me change into this and then I sat in at the ceremony,” he stated.

 

“Do you think she forced your Dad?” Ashley asked.

 

“I don't think so. He's in love with her,” he remarked, “But I think she may have used something to make him agree to the wedding. It took him a few years to propose to Mom.”

 

“Could it be some plan to get you under her control?” Cassie asked, “Legally, she may be able to claim you as a guardian and stop you from being a Ranger.”

 

“Nothing could stop me from being a Ranger,” he declared.

 

“Divatox would not be able to stop Justin without revealing herself,” Dimitria discussed, “She may have no alternative reason for marrying his father.”

 

“Right, because Justin's dad would naturally go with someone like Divatox,” TJ argued.

 

 _ Yes, he would. He's done it before. _ Justin kept his mouth shut when Dimitria and Alpha looked at him. “I believe that is something Justin will have to tell you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might seem a little OOC, but I'm not entirely sure how a Ranger would act if a parent was marrying the 'bad guy' and it's not about them.


	4. Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I haven't watched In Space in a very long time. Think when it came on.

 

They wouldn't allow her near the controls. The training room was off limits and she had a single room with no one near her. Astronema wasn't surprised, but she was hoping to burn off some energy.

 

Instead, she ended up in the cafeteria, where there was a child.  _ I didn't know the Rangers recruited children. If they have to have a child make their things, I can see why they're having problems finding Zordon. _ “Aren't you a little young to be helping the Rangers?” she questioned, ordering food from the synthesizer.

 

He shrugged, “The original team was only about fourteen to fifteen.” He looked up and saw her. “You're Astronema.”

 

“Yes. Although my real name is Karone.”

 

“I thought you were evil.”

 

“I learned the truth, and I turned my back on them.” She sat down on the other side of his table, eating her meal while watching him sporadically eat his food while working on technology. “Are you trying to build a energy scanner using parts from a heat scanner?”

 

“Yeah, I figured I could widen the range so they could use it to find unreasonably high amounts of energy.”

 

“So the Rangers can track down the areas and not have to wait for the monster to attack.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You're smarter than some of the humans I've come across.”

 

“That's why I'm in high school.” At her confused face, he explained, “It's meant for people a little bit older than me.”

 

“Still don't get it.” He shrugged again. 

 

The alarm on the ship went off and both got up and rushed to the bridge. Andros was reading the reports. “There are three monsters destroying Angel Grove,” he reported.

 

Justin looked over his shoulder, adding for the rest's benefit, “Two are tag-teaming and they're close to the power plant.”

 

“We should deal with the ones near the plant,” TJ mentioned.

 

“Right, but the other one is near people.”

 

“I can deal with it,” Justin volunteered.

 

“I'll go with him,” Zhane said, “Your team will be able to take care of the ones at the plant.”

 

“Right,” he nodded, rushing off.

 

Justin and Zhane ended up dealing with the monster along with a few Quantrons. Justin ended up knocked down with a sword at his chest. The monster was about to strike down when something blocked his move. “Astronema,” the monster gasped.

 

He got back up and readied for attack from Quantrons. Astronema was holding a staff and waiting for the next attack. None of the foot soldiers would attack. Zhane joined along side them. “Leave,” she commanded.

 

“Astronema, why have you joined them?”

 

“I have my reasons,” she answered. “Now leave, before I destroy you.”

 

“I will not! Attack!” The Quantrons attacked Justin and Zhane, overrunning them while the monster attacked Astronema. She enjoyed the fight for a few minutes, getting more of a workout than she had in the past week. But then she got bored, and sent a bolt to fry him. The Quantrons fled after they saw the bolt.

 

On the way to help the others, Astronema muttered, “I like you. Don't get yourself killed.”

 

“You like me?” Justin asked.

 

“Like a little twerp that would steal my diary, but hurt the guy that broke my heart,” she interjected.

 

He nodded, partially confused and weirded. “Most call them little brothers and have you been watching TV with Ashley and Cassie?”

 

“Andros wouldn't fight me.”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

The first thing Astronema registered was pain, for the tiniest moment until it disappeared.

 

Then, she saw Ecliptor. “Get out of my face,” she ordered. Pushing herself up, she saw that instead of the operating table she had been strapped to before, she was on her bed in her room. The mirror she normally checked out her wigs in showed her face. “What the hell?”

 

“It was necessary.”

 

“Necessary enough to destroy my looks?” she growled. The green, shiny wig that she was wearing was thrown aside. She pawed through her others, trying to find something that would work. She came across a red one and placed it on. It was too long for her now, so she hacked it until it sat the way she wanted it. “It works, for now.” _I need to find some way to hide it, if the Rangers are to think that I'm the same Astronema they know me as._

 

_I need someone better at this than them._

 

“I need something. Someone who is better at this.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because the Rangers will see this and know I'm not on their side. If I can pass myself off as the old version of me, I can get them to trust me again. Then we can destroy them.”

 

“Then I will get this person.”

 

“He won't come to you, but he'll come for Karone.”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Justin was working on a sonic door pick so the team wouldn't have to blow up everything when they needed to get into a room fast. Stealth was becoming necessary.

 

The new communicator started going off and he didn't register it until he looked over. He picked it up and answered. “Hello?”

 

“Justin!” Astronema yelled, trying to project a weak voice and needy tone. “I need your help!”

 

“Andros said you were taken.”

 

“I escaped, but I can't get far. I'm hurt.”

 

“Okay, I can send the team for you.”

 

“No!” she shouted, before taking herself back. _He can't be suspicious._ “The team's going to be needed soon. I overheard them talking about an attack. Besides, if more than one person comes, it might bring trouble. Can't you come down?”

 

 _ I can't morph for very long, but there shouldn't be any trouble if she's able to make this communication. _ “Alright,” he agreed, grabbing a blaster in case and taking his communicator before leaving.

 

He was almost at the coordinates that he was given when Storm Blaster tried warning him. “Look, it should be simple. The team doesn't know what happened to her; she could know things that we can use. If I'm not back in thirty minutes, go get the guys.” Storm Blaster agreed and he ran off.

 

“Karone?” he whispered, trying to find her. He spotted what he thought was her head, complete with the wig she was last wearing and ran over. What he saw turned out to be a fake dummy. “Oh no.” Something hit him in the back of the head, dropping him into unconsciousness.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Justin woke up with a headache. “Owww,” he muttered, rubbing the sore spot.

 

“Little brother,” a voice coldly cooed.

 

He was still a little fuzzy, the light not helping much. “Who?”

 

Astronema stepped into the light. Instead of the red wig that she had picked out earlier, she had one of the earlier ones, carefully combed over the cybernetics to not show him. She was playing him, trying to convince him that she was on his side. “Don't you remember me? It's Karone,” she played, “I told them you would be the only one to help me.”

 

“Help you with what?” he asked.

 

“I was injured, badly. They fixed me, but it's not going to last.”

 

“So what can I do?”

 

“They had their best on it, but they don't have imagination.” Deciding this would be the best time, she pushed aside her hair, showing the cybernetics. “It works on making sure commands get from my brain to my body and the other way around.”

 

Justin moved to examine it. “They couldn't implant under the skin.”

 

“Most of it is, but this can't be. It's a target; someone sees it and they could disable it.”

 

He stared at it for a few minute. “Why can't they move it so it's less visible?”

 

“The position is best there.”

 

“So, you want me to find a way to make it less visible, hidden.”

 

She smiled, “Yes.”

 

“Okay, I need to see the schematics of the original, and possibly talk to the person that worked on this one, so that way I can find a way to hide it.”

 

 _ Perfect. _ “Thank you,” she said, “I'm going to get those now.” She walked out, checking to make sure he couldn't see anything.

 

Ecliptor had been watching. “He can't tell?”

 

“I played my part well,” she boasted, switching to the red wig before walking off. “Don't let him see you or any Quantrons, otherwise he'll figure it out.”

 

He nodded, “We have a camouflaged Quatron that we can use.”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

She checked in on him later in the night, in the middle of wires and metal. He must have felt her, because he looked up. He waved, “I almost got it. I can minimize the majority of the tech and we can almost work it out so it can hide under your wigs.”

 

“Good,” she said.

 

He glanced back at her. Something seemed wrong with her. He couldn't tell what. “Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine, Justin.”

 

Something switched inside him. She knew it and slammed him against the wall before he could move. “I was hoping to not have to do this so soon, but now you're going to become like me, little brother.” Two Quantrons walked in and started dragging him down to the operation room. The scientist that placed the implant on her looked over Justin's new design. “Will it work?”

 

“I believe so. Would you like yours done straight away?”

 

“No, we need to have him done first.”

 

“Of course.” Picking up everything, he walked back out of the room, Astronema following.

 

Justin was strapped down to the table, struggling and trying to find a weak area. The scientist arranged his instruments around before taking a syringe filled with nasty looking liquid and injecting it in his neck. Couple of moments later, he was out. Then, he started working on the implants.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

TJ was just getting back to the megaship when Storm Blaster cut in front of him. “Hey man, how are you doing?” he asked. Storm Blaster let out a series of beeps and honks, but the real communication was telepathic, showing him Justin's capture. “Oh no.” He ran down to the bridge, where Andros abruptly turned around. “Astronema has Justin.”

 

Somehow, it was agreed that not all of them needed to go on the rescue. Andros chose himself, as leader and knowing the way around the base. TJ volunteered himself. Zhane and Ashley were going to be stationed nearby so they could help if need be and Carlos and Cassie were going to be ready for them when they came back.

 

Knocking out Quantrons so their escape wouldn't be stopped, they found the place where he had been held. “Where could they have him?” TJ muttered. As if to answer his question, they heard something crackle down the hall. Racing down, they say Astronema overseeing the scientist. There was blood on Justin's face. “What are they doing?”

 

“Nothing good, we need to stop them.” Taking out his blaster he shot out as many of the lights as he could, making the scientist and Astronema duck reflexively. TJ ran forward and knocked out everyone near Justin. Except for Astronema, who went after Andros.

 

All of them distracted, TJ undid the straps on Justin and ran out with him, Andros following and covering him. “We have him. It looks like they were placing a cyber implant in him as well,” Andros told them.

 

“Oh no,” Cassie moaned.

 

“How far do you think they got?”

 

“I don't know. We won't know until he's awake,” Andros admitted. Storm Blaster didn't reject them, which meant that they couldn't have gotten too far. The car immediately started heading back to the Megaship.

 

Carlos and Cassie took him as soon as they were on. Ashley and Zhane had already arrived. “Was it like Astronema's?” Zhane asked.

 

“Streamlined. I think Justin may have helped them and then wound up being the test subject.”

 

“He wouldn't help them willingly, would he?” Ashley inquired.

 

“He may not have had a choice,” Andros insinuated.

 

Carlos called to them. “Guys, I think we may have a problem.” Rushing to the medical bay, they found Cassie trying to calm down Justin, who was moaning. The blood had been washed away, showing new incisions in his skin. Carlos was going over the computer scans. “Whatever they did to him, it's trying to take control.”

 

“We need to get him to someone that would know about this,” TJ said.

 

Andros shook his head and looked at Zhane. “I can't think of anyone,” Zhane added.

 

Alpha, who must have been listening in, announced, “Rangers, I may know someone that would be able to help.”

 

“Who?” Ashley asked.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Billy Cranston was walking back to the laboratory when his communication device went off. “Cranston here.”

 

“Billy, there is a Ranger and a robot asking for you,” Aurico said.

 

“On my way.” He diverted himself and headed over to the arrival center.

 

“Alpha!” he called out, seeing his old friend with a man he had never met. 

 

“Hello, Billy Cranston, unfortunately, I am not the same Alpha you know.”

 

“Oh,” he said, shocked. _What happened while I was away._ He then turned to the other person. “Billy Cranston.”

 

“Andros, Red Space. We need your help.”

 

“Of course, what is it about?”

 

“A member of my team, Justin Stewart, was implanted with cybernetics. We believe that it was made to control him. We don't know how to get it out.”

 

Billy nodded, “Show me.”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

The next time Justin woke up, he wasn't on the Megaship. He wasn't in Astronemas lair either. He wasn't in extreme pain like last time, but it wasn't quite numb either. He turned to see a person that was standing over a computer, muttering at something he didn't like.  _ Tommy showed me a picture of him with the original team. _ Trying to say “You're Billy Cranston” resulted in a moan that grabbed his attention anyway.

 

“I wouldn't try moving too much,” he recommended.

 

“Is it gone?”

 

“Yes, the cybernetics were disarmed first before being removed by a trusted surgeon.”

 

“My friends?”

 

“Waiting. I believe three are out there and the other three are walking with the Aquitan Rangers.”

 

“You knew Tommy.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can you give me any good stories?”

 

“Only if you tell me what my friends have been doing since I've been away.”

 

Justin smiled, “Deal.”

 


	5. Half-Brothers

Justin was being driven home by Storm Blaster. The battle had worn him out, even in his morphed state. Once the wave passed through and wiped the soldiers out, everyone started getting together. He didn't de-morph until he was close to home. He said bye to Blaster, who went to recharge. He walked up the last block to the house and saw his Dad still wasn't home.  _ The one time it would be nice to have Dad home to talk. _

 

School was canceled the next day because of damage to the building. He was working on a computer program when someone knocked on the front door. He closed out and quickly walked down to the front door. Opening it, he saw two police officers standing there. “Hello?”

 

“Justin Stewart?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is there an adult we can talk with?” the left one asked.

 

“My Dad's not home.”

 

“What about your mother?” left asked.

 

“She's dead.”  _ Why are you asking for an adult? _

 

“Justin,” the right one asked, “Is there anyone that can act as your legal guardian?”

 

 _ Zedd isn't on Earth, and doubt Rita and Divatox count for anything. _ “I don't know,” he answered.

 

“All right, don't worry. Everything will be all right,” one tried calming.

 

“My Dad's dead, isn't he?” The two officers looked at each other and he didn't need the next words to confirm it.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

Alprin only had three deaths from the battles. His Dad along with two others had been protecting people from the foot soldiers. Several people came forward to help out with the funeral and one of the people he worked with offered to take him in. She however had three young kids and he wasn't going to worsen her burden. The social worker that was assigned to him smiled tightly at his suggestion of the older Rangers and their families, but didn't think of actually sending him to the families while they waited for his grandfather to come back or what his Dad's will dictates for him.

 

The Adlers lived in a two story house that wasn't meant for younger children. The worker figured he would be a good fit, especially since he wasn't a troubled child. Justin was back at the high school and tried to adjust. It didn't take too long for everything to go wrong.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

The third step creaked.

 

Justin work up and turned over quickly in the bed to face the door. Footsteps were going by slowly and he didn't try to open it and see until they had gone mostly by. The Adlers were asleep, as they had been for the last three hours.  _ They never go out of their room at night. _ The footsteps past by and he opened it carefully to see a man walk by. There was a gun hanging from his right hand with an unusually long barrel.

 

Becoming fearful, he sneaked down and went for the phone near the front door. He quickly dialed 911 and waited. “Nine one one operator, what's your emergency?” a familiar voice answered.

 

“Someone broke into the house and...” he whispered, before there were two weird noises above him.  _ Gunshots, that must have been a silencer. _ “I think they were just murdered.”

 

“All right, I need you to stay calm. Where is the address you're at?”

 

He went to speak again when another silenced shot hit him in the arm. He cried out and dropped the receiver, hearing the person trying to talk to him. He didn't know if it was the same person or if there was a partner. The front door was too open and he wasn't sure if he could get the locks undone in time. Instead, he went to the back the likely entry point. It was open, screen clipped and glass cut through. Justin ran out as two more shots hit the door beside him, shattering the glass. He ran into the line of trees behind the house and used them for cover. He just kept going deeper in, even when he didn't hear anything.

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

He was cold. He wrapped his good arm around his chest and tightened the makeshift patch before continuing. Justin hadn't seen a person around in hours and hadn't heard an traffic either.  _ Where am I? _ Exhausted, he collapsed against a large tree. “Sleepy,” he mumbled, falling asleep.

 

His arm, now throbbing, woke him up. He struggled to his feet and looked at the wound. It had stopped bleeding, but was red around the area.  _ I need a doctor, and fast. _ He started walking again.

 

He started when he heard the call of a bird in the distance. It was joined by another, different call. A branch cracked above him and he glanced up to see a falcon staring back at him before it vanished. “Huh?” The second bird call repeated and he watched another bird soar above him, disappearing in midair. “Is this place haunted?” he questioned.

 

“Justin!” someone yelled.

 

He swirled around. “Great, this place is haunted and it knows my name.”

 

“Justin,” a different voice called.

 

“Justin, start talking so we can locate you,” the first voice yelled.

 

“Why would ghosts need to locate me?” he pondered, “Wait, that voice sounded familiar. Tommy?”

 

“Yes! Justin, keep talking.” A frog croaked and he looked down at his feet to see it sitting near them.

 

“Justin.” He looked back up to see Tommy rushing over, Adam and Kim behind him. “Aw, that looks bad,” he winced, starting to unwind the patch.

 

“Hey man,” Adam greeted. He didn't say anything as he heard the calls again. The falcon was behind Tommy, the crane at Kim's feet. The frog jumped on Adam's shoulder.

 

“Why do you have a frog?” he asked, pointing at the animal. The three stared at him, but he didn't notice, watching them disappear on final time.

 

“Come on, lets get him to the medics,” Tommy said, leading him by his good arm.

 

The medics took over as soon as they cleared the woods. Rocky was waiting over by his jeep. “How bad?” he asked, being the one to answer Justin's call and hearing everything.

 

“Gunshot to the arm,” Kim told him.

 

“Do you think he could be hallucinating?” Adam inquired to Tommy.

 

“I don't think the wound was infected enough for him to have hallucinations at this point.”

 

Rocky asked, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Justin asked me why I had a frog,” Adam mentioned.

 

“Your spirit animal? He saw it?”

 

“I think he also saw ours,” Kim noted.

 

“How? I didn't think just having the Power would have allowed him to see those,” Rocky mentioned. Adam and Tommy shared a look. “What do you guys know that we don't?”

 

**\o/\o/\o/**

 

The doctor that took care of the bullet wound was a nice woman, not talking down to his age. The bullet was taken out and collected before he was stitched up and his arm was put in a sling. “All right,” she finished, adjusting the sling so it set comfortably. “The detectives investigating the case need to talk to you. I need to go get your release forms and there is a prescription I need to give you, so don't leave this area.”

 

“Got it,” he agreed, dangling his feet over the beds edge. She left and a few minutes later, two people opened the curtain. “Hi.”

 

“Hello,” the left said, “I'm Detective Noble. This is Smith.” The other waved. “We're going to ask questions about last night.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Tell us what happened.”

 

“I woke up because I heard footsteps. The Adlers were asleep and they didn't wake up in the night, so I didn't know who it was. When I opened my door, I saw someone, a man, walking down the hall. He had a gun. The closest phone was in the front hall,” he recalled.

 

“Sorry,” Smith interrupted, “The nearest phone was near the front door?”

 

“Mr. Adler had one in his office, but he always locked it when he wasn't in there. Mrs. Adler didn't like one in the upper hall or the kitchen,” he explained, “I called nine-one-one and I heard the gunshots when I was talking to him. I think he had a partner because I don't think he could have gotten down fast enough without a lot of noise.”

 

“All right, do you know if Mr. Adler had any enemies?” Noble asked.

 

“Or Mrs. Adler?” Smith added.

 

“I never heard them talking about anyone they had problems with, but they didn't talk about their work around me.”

 

“They didn't talk about their work?” Smith wondered. He walked off, pulling out his notebook.

 

“Spaceman,” Noble muttered, “Okay, I'm going to give you my card. You remember anything new or if you think something wrong, like the men might be following you, call me.”

 

He nodded, taking the card. “Okay.”

 

“Good, now I need to go catch my partner before he gets himself in trouble. Good bye, Justin.” She rushed off.

 

The doctor that had treated Justin was getting all the forms ready when four people came up to her. “Dr. Jones?” Tommy asked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“My name's Tommy Oliver. We helped find Justin.”

 

“We were wondering if we could see him,” Adam explained.

 

“Of course, I'm just waiting for the social worker to come and check him out.”

 

“Social worker?” Kim questioned, “Tommy, I thought....”

 

“I was hoping. I'll have to talk to the worker.” They followed the doctor over to the bed Justin was.

 

“Hi guys,” he waved.

 

“Hey man,” Rocky said, sitting on the bed next to him.

 

“All right.,” Dr. Jones motioned, “Here is the prescription for antibiotics. I think you'll be fine for pain if you just take something like aspirin or ibuprofen.”

 

“Okay,” he agreed, the papers sitting on his lap.

 

“Your social worker should be arriving soon. They need to fill out the forms to release you. Now, if you'll excuse me,” she finished, walking away.

 

Justin looked down at his forms. “I'm going back into foster care,” he lamented.

 

“Not if I have anything to say,” Tommy confessed. He looked to his friends, who nodded and walked out of the curtained area. He turned back to Justin, who was confused. “I need to explain something. A couple of years ago, I found out I had a brother from my biological mother. He was living with our aunt. After I found her, I went to find my biological father. My search led to Andrew Stewart.”

 

Adam, Kim and Rocky were a few feet away, trying not to overhear what they were talking about. At the name, Adam and Rocky stared at each other. “No way,” they chimed.

 

“What?”

 

“Andrew Stewart is Justin's father.”

 

Kim picked up on that quick. “Whoa,” she mumbled.

 

“Wait, that means Tommy is also Zedd's grandson,” Adam mentioned.

 

“Wait, what?” Kim spurted.

 

They didn't know how to explain that part before they caught sight of Zedd, in his human form, with the Astro team. Carlos caught sight of them and came over. “How is he?”

 

“Shot to the arm, no major damage. What is he doing here?” Rocky hissed.

 

“He's good,” TJ explained, “When Andros had to destroy Zordon's tube and kill him, his energy passed over anything that had been innately good at first and returned them to their original state. Rita's also back on Earth, but she hasn't seen Justin yet.”

 

“Also destroying anything that was pure evil,” Kim figured.

 

TJ nodded. “When Justin got into contact with us about his father's funeral, he asked that we bring him here. He's been working on gaining custody of Justin back.”

 

“He's Justin's legal guardian?” Adam asked.

 

“Yeah, the social worker just approved. His stuff's being moved into the house down in Angel Grove,” Carlos informed. 

 

The group turned as the curtain was opened. Justin looked out as his friends. “Hi,” he waved. The girls descended first, carefully hugging him around his arm. Then Carlos and TJ came forward, lightly bumping him on his good arm. Zhane wrapped an arm around his neck and messed his hair up while Andros just nodded from his space in the back. He then looked toward Zedd. “Grandfather.”

 

“Justin,” he returned. 

 

He looked over at Tommy before turning back. “Tommy, this is Z. Eddison Stewart,” he said, “Our grandfather.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you're here, you made through. Pat yourself on the back.
> 
> My nerdiness in full view. Vincent and Irene Adler. Vincent Adler was the main bad guy of season two of _White Collar_. He was played by Andrew McCarthy. Irene Adler is the thief that matches wits with Sherlock Holmes. Dr. Jones is a reference to Dr. Martha Smith-Jones of _Doctor Who_ fame, played by Freema Agyeman. Detectives Smith and Noble are John Smith, aka the Doctor and Donna Noble, played by David Tennant and Catherine Tate. Also, the falcon, crane and frog are the spirit animals of Tommy, Kim and Adam, respectively. I watched the movie a lot when I was a kid. That and Turbo.
> 
> If there's anymore nerdy stuff I should explain, you might want to tell me.


End file.
